fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bynde
Bynde is the collective name given to the protagonists of the Crestseeker series, each being the reincarnation of an ancient hero called the Seeker. Though incarnations tend to vary wildly in their personalities and roles in life, all are known via the same name and title, and are often called upon as holy weapons with which to battle against the antagonistic forces lead by the also-reincarnating spirits of the Outcast and the Disciple. Occasionally, specific incarnations of Bynde will be given a distinct name to differentiate them more from the base version of the character. Personality While personality tends to vary between incarnations, Bynde is usually depicted as a sweet and kind woman with a compassionate and caring personality, as well as being inquisitive and clueless about new things. She is fiercely protective of those close to her, though it is possible some of this may be motivated by the reincarnation of the Crest, something she is forced by destiny to protect. Bynde is often mute, rarely being able to vocalize anything. It seems this muteness may be connected to the Shard of Starlight, and being mute seems to become a recognizable sign of being a Seeker reincarnation at later points in the series timeline. Though Bynde's vocation and lifestyle change based on her incarnation, and often game, she is usually associated with domestic work such as farming or working as a form of servant or guard to those in power; Byndes born into positions of power are exceptionally rare. Without exception, Byndes are also born on the moon, and it is almost guaranteed as a result that they will be born as the Lumina race. Known Incarnations Crestseeker The first seen Bynde incarnation, though not the first chronologically. Bynde in Crestseeker is a dairy farmer residing on the Moon alongside her younger sister, Tai. As the first known version of the character, many of Bynde's traits are established in this game, such as her general personality and basic design. Crestseeker Bynde wears a blue and white top, black baggy pants, leather boots, and white wraps around her forearms. Like all Lumina, she has eerie-looking blue eyes and white hair, and she wears decorative earrings made from moonstone. Pyroverse: Collision Course The incarnation of Bynde found in Crestseeker is also the one who is utilized to represent the character within Collision Course, being summoned from her own world to the edge of the universe by Nyxiel in order to aid her in her plans. Dialogue implies that Bynde has a romantic attachment to Atra, marking the game's Ending C as canon, but it is also insinuated that Bynde has lived all of the game's endings in the past, including some involving the use of Fatebreaker. Bynde retains her kind, curious personality, simply following along as she feels she needs to, but she is also revealed to be incredibly lonely after the loss of her significant other and loved ones. This has lead to an emotional attachment to and dependency on Vessa, who reminds her of Tai. Super Bunea 64 The second known Bynde incarnation is a unofficial (?) incarnation seen in Super Bunea 64. This one takes after the design in Crestseeker, although makes some alterations with her top design. and giving her blue leather boots and gloves. This incarnation also utilizes almost all the weapons seen in Crestseeker, although adds elemental fire, ice, slime, and candy arrows to her moveset, which form the basis of her fight. To deal the most damage to her, the player must utilize melee attacks while keeping in mind of the revenge values so she can't counterattack out of combos. In her second phase, she can utilize Gale Bombs to lift the player into the air to fire elemental arrows at them, as well as break shields using the Ancient's Horn. This version of Bynde was designed in mind of being on par with the other characters in terms of a moveset, and as such appears to be more towards the end of her journey given how many weapon options she has during her fight. Like most Byndes before her, this Bynde is mute and requires the player to gauge her mood through her body language, which will tense or relax with responses. Like with Crestseeker's romance side-quests, the player will have to find Bynde's gemstone to romance her, which in her culture means a marriage proposal, unbeknownst to either Bunea or Xazalea. She is a secret boss in the game, appearing after the player finishes the objectives at Parasitic Grand Oak at a pond during a night cycle in the game. She will then lock the player in a water barrier created by the Aqua Stone, and begin attacking. Crestseeker: Seeds of Shadow In Seeds of Shadow, Bynde is seen as a member of a military group known as the Lightblades, which come from an unknown nation outside of Kalidia. Her past prior to this is unknown, though developer comments indicate she also originates from the Moon in some capacity. Bynde, alongside the other Lightblades, are captured and transformed by the corrupted wildlife of Kalidia on an expedition, leading to her transformation into a plant-like monster form. Bynde's appearance in Seeds of Shadow takes on a more gritty and realistic tone inspired by Twilight Princess's interpretation of Link, wearing a more standard blue tunic rimmed with gold, similar pants and shoes to her Crestseeker design, and chest armor and gauntlets. She lacks Moonstone earrings, instead having a distinct braid tipped with a Moonstone bead. Abilities Common to all incarnations of Bynde are skills related to the Shard of Starlight, the piece of the Endless Chronicle linked to the spirit of the Seeker. As the Shard of Starlight is associated with the flow of time and space, Bynde is given minor manipulation over these aspects, which manifest themselves through game mechanics. Among these abilities are pausing time to access menus, storing objects in a pocket dimension with infinite space, and triggering bullet time when firing projectile weapons. Bynde is also typically seen as a master markswoman, being associated with the bow equally as much as her sword in many games. She is also depicted as being an instant master at most items she acquires in her games, though the specific items do vary based on the title. Other skills not necessarily linked to gameplay also differ between titles. Gallery Bynde.png|Bynde's appearance in the original Crestseeker. ByndeSS.png|Bynde's appearance in Crestseeker: Seeds of Shadow. ByndeSB64.png|Bynde as she appears in Super Bunea 64. Artwork by . Bynde AS.png|Art by . Pyro's character Halloween sketches.png|Fera, Bynde, Mobius in Halloween garb by . ByndeByNano.png|Art by . Trivia *Much like the Crestseeker series itself, Bynde was heavily inspired by the Legend of Zelda franchise, being a reference to the character of Link in many ways. **Among these are the constant cycle of reincarnation both characters are subject to, though this is played with more and is more prominent for Bynde a lot of the time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Crestseeker